


Fake Wardens Have to Take it On Their Knees

by Rhydnara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhydnara/pseuds/Rhydnara
Summary: Thom Rainier discovers The Iron Bull's sex tower and finally receives his proper punishment. The Inquisitor does not suffer liars lightly.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 22





	Fake Wardens Have to Take it On Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking with a friend and mentioned that Blackwall actually approves if you insult him and call him a coward, which must mean he's into erotic humiliation. So my friend suggested he needs a power dom, and who's the best power dom in the Inquisition? Bull, of course...
> 
> One thing led to another, and here we are.

Thom Rainier stood on the Skyhold battlements, looking down on the darkened keep. He swirled the ale in his horn cup and took a swig, grimacing at the bitter taste. It tasted like nug piss but the poor quality reminded him of better days on the road. The raucous sound of laughter filtering out of the tavern below buzzed in his ears, reminding him of why he’d sought out this quiet refuge.

Ever since the Inquisitor had broken him out of the Val Royeaux dungeons, people had been on edge around him. He heard them whispering behind his back, sniggering about the fake Grey Warden. He’d half thought that coming clean would help put his past behind him, but being dragged back to Skyhold with a promise to be handed over to the Grey Wardens after Corypheus was dealt with had been even worse. Now people knew his secret and _hated_ him for it. They had a right to, but that didn’t lift the sting from it. The reaction from the Inquisitor had been the worst. 

She had called him a coward and he had seen the anger in her eyes. But that was nothing compared to the silent disappointment when she learned he was a liar. 

Thom took another swig of the piss ale and moved to retire to his quarters when he heard an odd noise coming from the ruined tower up the stairs. He saw a ribbon of light at the bottom of the closed door and walked over to take a closer look. He heard the noise again and hesitantly knocked. “Come in,” he swore he could hear. So he opened the door.

Thom rapidly blinked at the sight before him. There was a bed in the middle of the room, and Inquisitor Lavellan, the Herald of Andraste, was stark naked, her arms tied to its posts. And crouched between her legs was an equally naked Iron Bull, his hands gripping her spread open thighs, his face hovering above her bare – 

“Andraste’s tits!”

“Vashedan!”

“Fenedhis!”

The three of them swore at the same time, both figures on the bed turning to face him. Thom moved to back out and slam the door shut when a low throated growl from the bed stopped him.

“Wait.”

He looked back and saw that the huge qunari had slammed a hand down across the Inquisitor’s mouth. He winked down at her and then looked back at Thom. “Come in and lock the door.”

Thom swallowed and did as he was told. The Iron Bull removed his hand and turned back to Ellana. The two of them exchanged low, quick words. All he could catch was a slight giggle from Ellana, then an excited “Yes!” Finally, Bull lazily looked over at Thom.

“Kneel.”

Thom knelt. He had heard stories of what The Iron Bull got up to in his sex tower (and looking around, this was _definitely_ his sex tower), but never in his wildest dreams did he think the Inquisitor was involved. She was the very definition of prim propriety. To see her laid out bare, with a hulking qunari crouched over her, was – was – well, Sera would never be able to top this story. And to imagine _he_ might be involved now? It was incomprehensible.

“I want him naked.” The Inquisitor’s slight whine broke into his thoughts, and Thom started to pull off his shirt.

“Wait,” Bull called out again. Ellana huffed in annoyance, which Bull hushed with a playful swat to the thigh. “You follow my orders, understood?” Thom nodded. “And if you get uncomfortable, you simply say ‘petit-alms.’ Now, the lady wants you naked, so get naked.”

Thom had never stripped faster. His bare knees hit the cold floor, and he watched as Bull turned back to his task. The shift in position allowed him to see all of the qunari, and suddenly Thom felt…dwarfed. He wasn’t a small man, and he frequently patted himself on the back when comparing himself to other men in the showers. But compared to this qunari, he felt positively puny. And apparently the Inquisitor noticed, as well. He heard her whisper to Bull “I guess you were right about ruining me for other men, vhenan.”

Still, watching Bull bring Ellana to orgasm with his mouth sent blood rushing to Thom’s inadequate member, and he ached to touch himself. But he had a feeling that if he made any movement, the show before him would stop. The elf writhed and gasped under her lover’s ministrations, and Thom watched her pert nipples bounce at every stroke of the qunari’s tongue. There was a loud groaning sound and Thom realized it was coming from him. He had drifted off to sleep many times thinking about those breasts.

“Did I ever mention he told me about a dead dog?” Ellana suddenly said, jerking Thom’s attention.

“He’d be a fool if he did,” came the muffled reply.

Ellana gave a little wiggle of appreciation, then used her knees to prod Bull’s face to look up at her. “It was horrible. I tried to get him to stop but he just kept talking.”

Bull shook his head, then glanced over at Thom.

“Anyone should know how much the Inquisitor loves dogs. Why, she cries every time we have to fight a mabari.” His words were to Ellana but Bull stared right at Thom. He tried to stammer out an apology but Bull just looked back at the Inquisitor.

“I think he needs to make it up to you for telling that awful story,” Bull said. He reached forward and untied her from the bed. Ellana nodded sullenly. She pulled the bindings on her wrists off, shifted around, and rested her chin on Bull’s shoulder.

“I think I have something in mind,” she said with a wicked grin.

Ellana pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of Thom. He looked up at her naked body, thoughts racing, noticing how wet her little Elven cunt already was. She looked down at him and planted her hands on either side of her hips. “I expect this to be good,” she said before lacing her fingers in his hair and pulling his face forward. Thom opened his mouth and pushed his tongue flat against her slit, working his way upward. He moved to grip her hips with his hands when Bull barked an order from the bed.

“No. Your hands stay still.”

Thom tucked his hands firmly behind his back. The bed creaked as Bull lifted himself off and came up behind Ellana. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and used his hands to spread her wider, giving Thom better access. Thom ran his tongue around her labia then flicked it against her clit, hearing her give an appreciative squeak. He continued to lave her with attention when he felt a shift above and then there was something hard pressing against his tongue.

Thom felt balls slapping his face and he realized Bull had taken Ellana from behind. As the two of them rocked against his face, Thom tried to lick the base of the other man’s cock and continue to play with Ellana. But with so much movement, he settled for flattening his tongue and allowing the two to fuck against him. The salty sweat of one and the musty sweetness of the other mingled on his tongue, and then suddenly Ellana was gone and Bull was shoving himself down Thom’s throat. He swallowed hard against gagging and felt Bull’s hands against his head, holding his face still. The qunari spilled himself, Thom swallowing his hot seed. Bull let go and Thom fell back lightheaded, sucking in gasps of air. 

When his head cleared, he opened his eyes to see Ellana and the Iron Bull sitting on the edge of the bed, conspiring again. 

“Thom,” Ellana said in a quiet voice. “A pathetic coward like you doesn’t deserve forgiveness. Especially not a pathetic, _lying_ coward.” Her words simply reminded him of what he already knew. It was refreshing hearing her finally voice them, however. Better than the stony silence.

“But I’m in a _forgiving_ mood. Would you like that?”

His eyes lit with eagerness, hope surging in his heart. Thom looked at the Iron Bull, waiting for an order. Bull chuckled and waved his hand, allowing him to speak. 

“Yes, please!”

“Then bend over,” came Ellana’s command. Thom looked at Bull, but when the qunari nodded, Thom scrambled to his knees and did as he was ordered. He glanced at the bed and saw Bull handing something he didn’t recognize to Ellana, something with leather straps dangling from it. He heard Bull whisper to her “Just like I taught you, kadan.”

“I know, vhenan,” Elanna answered. “Turn around and stare at the floor,” she ordered Thom. Figuring the control had been transferred to her, he studied the grain in the wood flooring. He heard the leather straps being tightened and then a bottle being uncorked, the smell of lavender filling the air. He jumped a bit when he felt Ellana’s fingers touch his ass, but settled when she gripped his hip with one hand.

Something prodded against his anus, and Thom stared straight down, concentrating on the wood grains. _Petit-alms_, he thought. But no, what was a little exploration? Ellana’s thin, elven finger pushed and slid into Thom’s rear end, the oil easing its entrance. He expected the discomfort but realized with surprise that it came with a pleasant feeling. She pressed a second finger in and slowly scissored them, widening him. As she stroked her fingers in and out, Thom began to relax, actually enjoying the sensation.

When Ellana removed her fingers and pressed a cold, hard object against his entrance, he froze in apprehension. He instantly knew what Bull had handed her. The Antivan device was something he thought only female couples played with, but he clenched his teeth and glanced at the bed. The Iron Bull was grinning at him.

Ellana pushed forward and slid the toy to its hilt. Thom groaned, the girth uncomfortable and almost painful. But a few strokes later and a repositioning of her hips had Ellana hitting his prostate and little electric shocks started to run straight to his groin. Thom’s cock was hard and he itched to grab it, stroke himself to completion, but he knew he had to keep his hands clamped to the ground.

“In peace, vigilance.” Ellana spoke out above him.

“What?” he asked in surprise.

Ellana smacked his shoulder. “Come on. If you want to be a real Warden, you need to know the words. In peace?”

Ah. He tried to ignore the pressure building in his groin and concentrated. “Vigilance.”

“Good. In war?”

“Victory.”

“Yes. In death?”

“Sacrifice.”

“Good boy. Now touch yourself.”

Elanna slammed into him and increased the pace. Thom gripped his cock and ran his finger over the tip, coating it with precum. It only took a few strokes before he was groaning out his orgasm, spurting cum all over the floor. He vaguely felt Ellana pull out and move, then collapsed into a puddle of his own make.

When he finally came back to his senses, he turned to see Ellana and Bull curled up in bed together. There was an empty spot next to them and Ellana held the blanket back.

“Are you coming, Blackwall? The bed’s getting cold.”

_Blackwall_. He was allowed to be Blackwall again.

Blackwall picked himself up and wiped himself off with his discarded shirt, then came over to the bed. He climbed in as carefully as he could, stretched a tentative arm over Ellana, tucked the blanket in, and fell asleep with a smile.

###

The next morning, as sunlight filtered into the room, Blackwall woke to find an empty bed. There was a bucket of cold water, a wash cloth, and a neatly folded pile of clean clothes stacked on the floor. The message was clear.

Last night had been a special gift, but he was no longer welcome in the relationship.

When he had properly cleaned and dressed himself, Blackwall made his way down to the tavern to find it already bustling with people. The Inquisitor sat nursing a mug of cider, chatting with Sera and Dorian. When someone caught sight of him, the crowd went silent.

Ellana smiled at him and called out a friendly “Hi, Blackwall.” And like that, the spell was broken. The chatter resumed. Someone shifted over, leaving him space on a bench. Someone else handed him a mug of tea. The Inquisitor allowed him to be Blackwall again and the Inquisition welcomed him back.

_Thank The Herald’s sweet, sweet tits._

**Author's Note:**

> If you go out the top of Herald's Rest and check out the ruined tower just up the stairs, you'll find a bed and a weird portrait to the side. The first time I found it, I looked around and realized I had just found Bull's sex tower. The weird portrait was a specific request by developer John Epler; the art team kept trying to remove it and he kept putting it back in. Eventually they gave up and now if you romance Bull, you have that creepy guy stare at you every time you bang.


End file.
